1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amines which are suitable for making silicone containing polymer materials employed as wire coatings or as passivation and/or protective coatings for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electrical industry is always seeking suitable coating materials which will improve the physical and/or electrical properties of electrical articles to which it is applied. The material must be one that is easily applied and cured in place. The material when cured must also be easily repairable when required and only a small amount of material be applied to the article to achieve the desirable electrical and chemical properties. Suitable coating materials may include a copolymer which when cured can be the reaction product of a silicon-free organic diamine, an organic tetracarboxylic dianhydride and a polysiloxane diamine. Any improvements in electrical and physical properties of coating materials which can be achieved by improving the process of making one or more of the ingredients is most desireable by industry.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved polysiloxane diamine suitable for use in making wire coatings and junction and/or protective coating materials for semiconductor devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved silicone containing bis-thioether aromatic amine which enhances the antioxidant properties and thermal stability of coating materials made therefrom.
A further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved process for making the silicone containing bis-thioether aromatic amine.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.
In accordance with the teachings of this invention there is provided a new and improved amine for making polymer materials with improved antioxidant and thermal stability properties and a process for making the amine. The new amine is a silicone containing bis-thioether aromatic amine having the general formula ##STR1## wherein Q is an aromatic nucleus
Z is sulfur, sulfoxide or sulfone PA1 R is a bivalent group or a functional bivalent group PA1 R' is a monovalent hydrocarbon radical or a functional hydrocarbon radical PA1 R.sup.3 is a .Iadd.hydrogen atom, a .Iaddend.hydrocarbon radical or a functional group such as a halogen, and PA1 x is 0 or greater.
The new amine is suitable for making polymers with improved physical properties for electrical wires and protective and/or junction coatings for semiconductor materials.
A preferred form of the new amine embodies sulfone for Z in the formula and imparts excellent thermal stability to polymers made from the amine.